The Team meets a Titan
by Noah Rhodes
Summary: Summary: What if during Homecoming Part 2, Beast Boy never made it out of the lair but instead of dying he is sent to another universe. The Young Justice's universe, will Beast Boy be able to get back home? Will the Titans be able to rescue their friend? Find out in The Team meets a Titan. Starts after the titans come into fight the brotherhood First FanFic, Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What if during Homecoming Part 2, Beast Boy never made it out of the lair but instead of dying he is sent to another universe. The Young Justice's universe, will Beast Boy be able to get back home? Will the Titans be able to rescue their friend? Find out in The Team meets a Titan.

Paring: BB/Rae

A/N: not confuse you about who is whom TT means Teen Titans while YJ means Young Justice,

Talking- Hi I'm Beast Boy

Thinking- _Where is my team?_

Mindlink- **Who is this kid.**

After a while of fighting, Beast Boy realized that they were getting nowhere and they needed a new tactic. An idea crept into his head. Seeing his opportunity, he transformed into a sparrow and traveled to the control board of the black hole generator. He typed in a few buttons and the black hole generator went into a countdown sequence with a new target. It was set to go off in five minutes.

Beast Boy you changed the target to the base. Mento yelled to him.

Well yeah. And if you want to see the inside of a black hole, I suggest we get out of here," he retorted to Mento.

Kid has a point. Said Robot Man

They all agreed and made their way towards the exit. Since all the robots were destroyed, the exit was an easy reach. Beast Boy made sure everyone else got out before he did. He was just about to leave when a piece of debris fell and blocked the exit. Raven turned to see if Beast Boy was with them just in time to see Beast Boy salute to her and say. "It has been fun Rae, tell the others that I will miss them, I have always loved you Rae I loved you more the Terra". Just as he finishes saying that the black hole generator goes off leaving a crater of earth where the base was moments before in its aftermath

Raven seeing and hearing this starts to tear up before falling on her knees crying.

Well looks like we managed to stop the Brotherhood of Evil once again. But knowing them they probably escaped," Mento stated, not noticing they were two people short. But at least were all alive and we have Beast Boy to thank for that. Rita said.

I believe congratulations are in order to BB. Cyborg said. They all went to face Beast Boy but noticed that he and Raven were nowhere to be found. Beast Boy, Raven? Where are you two?" Robin shouted trying to find his friends. He then finds Raven on her knees crying in facing the crater. The Titans and Doom Patrol catch up with Robin finding Robin hugging Raven trying to figure out why she is crying. Then all of a sudden, Raven says, "Beast Boy did not make it and he said he loved me more then he loved Terra. Before crying again.

It was silent, far too silent for the changeling as he looked around the area, him clad in black and purple. Brushing the dust off him as he stands up. The walls were dark and jagged, yet also smooth as he grazed them with gloved fingers. Like he was in a cave. Questions ran through his mind. Where was he? How did he get here? Where were the others? What happened to the Brotherhood of Evil?

His breathe stopped when he heard something. He then changed into a fly as to be unnoticeable as possible. Just as a green cheetah comes running turning a corner as the green cheetah was about to leave the place it changes into a young boy with human like appearance, the alarms go off. "Warning Unknown personnel". "Intruder Alert". The sirens blared, locking the whole place down. Just before Beast Boy, changes back to a human clutching his pointed ears with a grunt before looking around to see if the green boy spotted him. Sadly, the green boy did yelling "I found the intruder before changing into a lion". Before Beast Boy knew it, he is surrounded by a kid who looks like superman, a green girl, Nightwing, a girl who looks like Batman. A person in a blue suit looking thing, a girl with a bow with an arrow pulled back ready to fire at him, a kid who looks like kid flash, and Robin on further inspection Beast Boy sees it is not his Robin and Red Tornado and Black Canary.

Just as Beast Boy finally comprehends this, Nightwing speaks saying. "Who are you? What are you doing here? How did you get in here?

Beast Boy responds saying he is Garfield Mark Logan also known as Beast Boy of the Teen Titans and former member of the Doom Patrol. Just as Beast Boy, finishes saying that, the green lion changes back to the human like appearance before saying that (TT) Beast Boy is a liar and that he is Beast Boy.

The next thing (TT) Beast boy is on the ground with handcuffs on his hands and feet on. They then bring to an interrogation like room. (TT) Beast Boy thinks to himself. _The last thing I remember is telling Raven I loved her more than Terra. _Just then, Nightwing comes in to the room and starts asking questions like, where did you come from. Who are you because you are not Beast Boy? To which (TT) Beast Boy says he is and he does not know where he came from. (TT) Beast Boy getting mad say to let me go I have to get back to my team, Nightwing responds by saying no. So (TT) Beast Boy says I am out of here, before he changes into a fly to get in a ventilation shaft and get out. Miss Martian comes running in asking why Nightwing let (TT) Beast Boy get away. He responds by saying the base is in lock down no one can get in or out without permission.


	2. Beast Boy Meet Beast Boy

I forgot in the last chapter, I do not own Teen Titans or Young Justice. Sorry, for any mistakes this is my first fan fic so go easy on me I will be switching POV. Blue Beetle will speak English and Spanish combined like he does in the show. Constructive criticism is accepted and will be looked at flame me if you want, but that just means you are an ass. Anyways here is a new chapter for The Team meets a Titan

**Updated 8/1/12**

**Sorry for the format this is my first fan fiction so give me a break and I am doing this without help from a beta.**

Talking- Beast Boy

Thought- _Beast Boy_

Mindlink- **Beast Boy**

Scarab- Beast Boy

Beast Boy meets Beast Boy

(TT) Beast Boy pov

_"How do I get out of here?"_

_"Where am I?"_

_"So now, what I am in the ventilation__,"_

_"It feels like I have been flying for hours."_

_Finally, I found an empty room it looks like mine at the tower._

_"I am going to check this room out."_

He flies out of the vent into the room making sure it was empty it was so he changes back to human before letting out a sigh.

_"I hope the Titans and The Doom Patrol are ok."_

Just then, he heard two people coming this way thanks to his super hearing they were talking about from what he can hear they are both male, one seems to speak Spanish and English switching from the two and seems to be talking to another person besides the other person with him.

Blue Beetles pov

"Amigo can you believe what the kid said saying the he was you (YJ) Beast Boy he must have been loco. Nightwing told us to look for him and to capture him so let us start with your room ok". This is just a waste of time. "This is not a waste of time."

(YJ) Beast Boy pov

"Ok then";_ who is he talking to?_ "Let us go find this kid, Blue who do you think he is"? "Do you think he is a Martian like Miss Martian." "I do not think so. Amigo is this your room?" Blue Beetle asked. "Yes", I say opening the door to my room

(TT) Beast Boy pov

_Oh crap here they come!_

Just as the door opens, I come face to face with two people just as I go to change back into a fly they trap me in a weird net. I try to change into something to get out but cannot.

_What happened? I can't change. I can't get out_.

"What did you do I cannot change" I said. "The net you are in blocks powers says the blue one". The blue one just puts two fingers to his temple and closes his eyes.

While the so-called (YJ) Beast Boy asks me, what I was doing in his room.

I just say it looked familiar, that is all.

Then he asks my real name and I say Garfield Mark Logan.

He says "noted" but not believed they then bring me back to that interrogation looking room.

This time they put on this collar and I try to change but cannot this must block powers too. _Crap _and instead of Nightwing, asking the questions a green girl questions me.

_"I think her name was Miss Martian_."

"Who are you people." I ask but she just says nothing. Finally, she asks me who I am and I reply by saying I am Beast Boy then nothing for a few minutes then Nightwing walks in and ask what the Teen Titans are. I say they are a group of kids with superpowers or abilities. Nightwing than ask like who. I say no more answers to your questions until I get some answers of my own. Nightwing stubbornly agrees.

Nightwing pov

_"Who is this kid?"_

**"Nightwing this kid is not lying he is either a clone or the real deal but how is that possible?"**

_"Great if what Megan says is true this kid could be a clone or somehow a different version of Beast Boy_."

'I then walk in and start to ask him questions like what are the Teen Titans. He says they are group of kids with superpowers or abilities. I then ask like whom. He does not answer and says he will answer after he gets some answers for his questions. I agree stubbornly.


	3. Authors Note

Authors Note sorry no new chapter for anyone reading this would like to help me with this story as a co-author and I need a beta reader please pm me. In the pm please tell me your strengths and weakness hopefully a new chapter will be up tomorrow

Remember to R&R

Thanks for reading this


	4. Beast Boy Meets the Team

I set up a poll on my profile for a character to appear in a later chapter. The post for co-author is still open and beta reader is pending until further notice, thanks to the people who follow this story and make it a favorite thanks. I am going to be using first person pov in this chapter because I need to get better at it so here it is the next chapter to The Team Meets a Titan. Enjoy and do not forget to R&R

**Updated 8/1/12**

Talking- The Titans

Thinking- _The Titans_

Mindlink- **The Titans**

Scarab- The Titans

(YJ)- Young Justice

(TT)- Teen Titans

* * *

Beast Boy Meets the Team

(TT) Beast Boy

"I want to know where I am."

You are in Mount Justice, Nightwing replied.

He then asks me about the last thing I remember so I tell him the last thing I remember before being in this place that I was with the Titans and The Doom Patrol and telling Raven I love her and then being pulled in the black hole.

Nightwing pov

_"That is it the black hole must have sent him here." _

**Megan I think I know how he got here.**

"(TT) Beast Boy I believe that you are who you say you are and I think the black hole must have sent you to our universe by accident."

**Megan I am going to take of the collar so be ready for anything**.

"Ok (TT) Beast Boy I am going to take off the collar do I have you word that you will not try to take off again."

He said that I have is word so I take the collar off. Now let's go and meet the Team.

**Megan, Superboy, (YJ) Beast Boy, Blue Beetle, Robin, Bumblebee, Wonder girl, Lagoon Boy, Batgirl, Kid Flash, Artemis come to the lounge**

Blue Beetle pov

_"Why do we have to go to the lounge? Yo no puedo creer que esto (1)."_

This is a waste of time.

_"For once, I agree with you."_

"Hey (YJ) Beast Boy. Hey Superboy, so, do either of you know why Nightwing wanted us in the lounge?" "No."

(YJ) Beast Boy

_I wonder if this has to do with the person who thinks he is me, who knows._

(TT) Beast Boy pov

"Ok, so Nightwing we are in the lounge now what?"

"We wait until the others arrive then you tell you little story of who you are then we test your DNA and see if it matches our Beast Boy and then we try to find a way to get you back to your universe," he replies.

"And here they come now."

Just as he says that 11 people show up, all eyes focused on me staring at me with intensity that rival Raven's stare.

I break the awkward silence by saying what's up while rubbing the back of my neck.

Just then, Nightwing pulls a piece of hair from my head causing me to flinch and say ow.

He then asks the other Beast Boy to pull a strand of hair from head which he does he then before he leaves he tells me to tell my life to the group of people while he test me and the other Beast Boys hair. So I ask if I could sit down but the kid who looks like Superman harshly replies no.

"Ok then I will tell my story standing but my story is very depressing and just promise me one thing to not arrest me after my story is over because of what I've done."

Unbeknownst to them the room has been bugged by (YJ) Slade.

* * *

Sorry for it being short

Next chapter will be the back story for both Beast Boy the young justice version I will make up most of it but some will be the same

Don't forget to R&R

(1) Translation- I can't believe this


	5. Beast Boys's Life part one

Sorry for the last chapter being short this chapter is about Beast Boy's history both of their history I am making this a two part chapter I am not sure if i am going to put Nicholas Galtry in it that I will leave up to you so write a review with if I should or should not

**Updated 8/1/12 yes I am editing stuff like the age because I thought it would be better for him to be in there for longer then a year.**

Don't forget to R&R

Talking-Beast Boy

Thinking- _Beast Boy_

Mindlink- **Beast Boy**

Scarab- Beast Boy

* * *

The Team Meets a Titan

Beast Boy's Life part one

(TT) Beast Boy pov

"Ok my name is the same as your Beast Boy Garfield Mark Logan, Gar if you use my first name or BB for my friend Cyborg who is well a cyborg or just Beast Boy."

"My parents names were Mark Logan and. Just as I was about to say my mothers name."

The other Beast Boy said Marie Logan I said use and he asked me if my mom was a actor who was on a show called _Hello Megan, _

I said no, as I was saying my parents were geneticists that would travel the jungles of the world to study their wildlife.

"I was born in Africa without my powers or my green skin color I had blue eyes and red hair."

"When I was about 4 while my mom and dad were trying to find a green monkey."

"Wait did you just say Green Monkey, the other Beast Boy asked to which I said yes."

"Now where was I, oh yea, green monkey seeing as I was about 4 I decided to look for it, I got lost and then I heard a noise coming from a bush behind me so naturally I walked up to the bush when the green monkey came out and bit me on the shoulder showing them the bite marks.

"So the monkey bite gave you your superpower the other Beast Boy."

"No."

"The monkey was infected with a fatal and extremely rare virus found primarily in the African region of Lumumba called Sakutia what the virus does is attaches itself to a victim's DNA, enabling the host body to instinctively rewrite their own genetic code."

"Sakutia victims suffer from one noticeable side effect – their hair and skin turns permanently green in hue."

"The virus aggressively overtakes a host body and is lethal within forty-eight hours, I screamed at the top of my lungs before going into unconsciousness my parents found me and brought me back to their lab, I would have died had it not been for my parents cure but it gave me my shapeshifting powers which I found out about 3 months after being bitten when I saved my mom from a black mamba and changed into honey badger and killed the snake and ate the snake

Sadly the cure did not change my skin color back to normal, so your parents must have saved a lot of lives with that cure,

Robin stated, to which I shocked everyone by saying no at this point I had my head facing the floor, Robin asked why not why would my parents never release the cure.

To which I replied with my head still facing the floor they never had the chance to, at this point I had tears starting to appear on my eyes.

The other Beast Boy and Miss Martian looked at each other before coming to a realization to which the other Beast Boy said that aren't alive are they.

At this point I had started to cry but gave a answer of yes and fell on the floor on my knees and then Miss Martian asked how old was I,

I was still crying when I gave the answer of 6 they died in a boating accident my dad, my mom and me were trying to look for the green monkey my dad must have not know there was a coral reef while we hit hit my mom told me to change into a bird and fly to safety while she and my dad would swim to safety so I flew to a tree and watched to make sure my parents were ok they, they never made it.

It was my last birthday that I would celebrate with them.

If, If I knew more about my powers I could have saved them.

(YJ) Beast Boy pov

I am sorry about your mom I also lost my mom and dad to. I got my powers because I need a blood transfusion because of an explosion occurred on my parents animal sanctuary and since my blood type was O- and no one was O- and the only supply of O- blood was destroyed with the barn Miss Martian use her shape-shifting powers to modify her blood to match mine and it gave me my powers I was only 8 when it happened so Miss Martian is my blood sister.

(TT) Beast Boy pov

After that day my life started to go downhill I said wiping tear from my eyes, the next 2 weeks I survived by myself by living off the land until two people saw me change kidnapped me and brought me to the USA.

They beat me and forced me to use my powers to help them in their crimes they told me that is was a game and I hate to admit it but I kinda liked it, they told me that the diamonds were Easter eggs and the gold bricks were toy blocks so me being a 6 year old kid I one day hid them, I thought I was hiding toys.

I will never forget the site of them shooting each other to death because they thought the other was stealing their stolen goods.

I was then alone again I did not stop steeling but I only stole food and back then I ate meat and my primal side tended to show up more and lets just say I get angry at the slightest thing and if I get really mad this thing called the Beast tends to come out and you would rather fight your worst nightmare then the Beast.

The Beast? The archer asked.

The Beast is your worst nightmare jacked up on steroids with roid rage it is not a good thing.

It's only come out twice the first time was not the fondest moment of my life.

So I became during my time with the Doom Patrol Vegan no meat only tofu and soy products. Trust me it is hard trying to keep my human side dominate so my primal urges don't take over especially when Meat is around.

Then during one of my hunts these bastards at S.T.A.R. labs sorry for swearing it was the only word to describe theses animals.

They saw me change and found me and brought me back to their lab so I could be "studied". They experimented on me, cut me open.

Tried to see 'what made me tick', even though my organs were the same as any humans they branded me with a number on both of my hands and my back.

Taking of my gloves and showing them the numbers which read 756E6 on my left hand and 86A63 on my right hand and my back showing multiple scars, the number reading 756E686A63.

Putting my shirt and gloves back on and then turning around to face them again when the blue one asks about the scars I lie and say i got them battling some bad guys.

To which the blue person shakes his head and says don't lie so with a sigh I tell them I got it when during my escape when I turned into the Beast and killed some people, some people Kid Flash asked raising an eyebrow, ok about 10 or 15 people were killed by me I got the scars jumping of a glass window.

You now this is kinda hard to explain I wish i could show you it.

Just as I finish saying that Miss Martian says she can do that so the next thing I know is I am in my mind but I look normal again blue eyes and red hair an a tan man _do I look good_ then I notice the others they are looking at the scenery and the blue one asks who I am to which I reply (TT) Beast Boy duh and then he asks where are we to which me and Miss Martian reply in my head the blue one then ask what place am I remembering,

I say home Africa Upper Lumumba and Superboy asks to show us the memories of my life and I warn him that he better watch what you say, or you might just end up seeing it because there are some very disturbing things in my mind that you might not want to see I say with a smirk and a grin.

Ok now where was I oh yes breaking out of the lab but I said for them to close there eyes and hold their ears to block out the sound because the memory will start before I kill the first scientist so they do not even daring to sneak-a-peak so now we are at the part were i am about to jump out the window.

So I tell them they can open their eyes, they all stare at the Beast with shocked expression because you can see blood on it's far that you knew did not belong to the Beast then the Beast jumps out the window and two shards of glass embedding themselves into the Beast's body before it lands on the ground.

Before changing back to a 10 year old version of me the next thing they see and hear is myself as a 10 year old saying something that chills their bones is me saying ...won...ff...won't come...off...it won't come off while trying to wipe the blood off my hands and then putting my hand to my mouth and finding blood in my mouth the last thing they see and hear is my bone chilling scream the next thing i know is that we are back to the place we started at.

With them looking at me in disbelief when the archer ask how old was I say about 10 I hear them all gasp in surprise while I say told you my life was terrible which is way I like to keep my past buried and make sure anyone who knows my past will not talk about my past I say the last part with a smirk which does not go unnoticed.


	6. Beast Boys's Life part two

I hoped you liked the last chapter here is part 2 sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes I decide to Nicolas Galtry in my story

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titan or Young Justice or Mythbusters

**Updated 8/1/12 If anyone would like to help me with this story please pm me thanks the part about Beast Boy being a assassin is from PaulieJuice's story Crossed the Line which I suggest you should read. Yo Ally Marton thanks for the shout out **

Talking- Beast Boy

Thought- _Beast Boy_

Mindlink- **Beast Boy**

Scarab- Beast Boy

* * *

The Team Meets a Titan

Beast Boy's Life part 2

(TT) Beast Boy pov

"You know what I think it would be better if I tell you then show you so can we get out of my head please."

Next thing I know I back in the lounge while the group decides to sit down so I ask again can I sit down to which I get a yes to so taking a seat.

"After I escaped the lab I went public about my family, so being 10 with no living relative and no godparents the court put me under the care of a court-appointed guardian his name was Nicholas Galtry. You see my parents were rich, he was after the money that would become mine when I reached 16 so he plotted to kill me."

"The various villains he hired to kill me kept failing because of my super hearing I could hear the bullets coming towards me and so before they hit I simply moved out of the way or put up something that could withstand the bullets impact and thanks to _Mythbusters _I knew what to use I also knew that Galtry was after my money."

"So I broke his arm and leg I could have done worse to him my primal side was telling me to break every bone in his body before killing him I thought about doing that but decide not to so I left." "Shocking right" I say with no emotion.

"I then became an assassin by the name of The Hunter and my catchphrase was Where the animals hunt you when I was about 13." "I have been trained in archery, shooting, and several types of fighting styles." "In archery I probably rival your archer."

"I took up jobs, working for various supervillians. I did kill a lot of people a number which I lost count of at 2000 which I hit when I was 14. That's why anyone who knows my past does not talk about because they still think that I would kill them if they talk but I've changed I am no longer a killer I am a hero now."

"You see I didn't think that 'good' was the right side. Good refused to help me in my times of need."

"Good didn't help me when I needed it to. Back then good was bad to me that was until I met the Doom Patrol, I was 15 when I got that contract."

"I broke into the Doom Patrol's headquarters to kill Mento for the Brotherhood of Evil, I saw them all together laughing and acting like a family and at that moment I thought about my family and I could not kill Mento I was about to leave when the security system which I disable to last for about 40 minutes came back on and caught me."

"I was treated as an intruder, but my efforts to escape capture impressed them and so I told them about my contract to kill Mento, but seeing them acting like a family I could not do it, for some reason they did not lock me up instead they used my contact list of villains to find them and put in jail."

"I did keep some people names from them like Cheshire, and Tigress (1) who I learned her real name as Artemis" just as I say those names the archer yells at me about working with her of all people and saying that she is not a villain so let me guess your Artemis I ask the archers to which she nods her head.

"The day after me breaking into the Doom Patrols headquarters Rita Farr aka Elasti-Girl and Steven Dayton aka Mento decided to adopt me for once I had a family again it was one on the happiest days of my life after they adopted me I joined the Doom Patrol as Changeling."

"Sadly it would not last because Mento was a bit of an asshole sorry again for the cussing lets just say I did not see eye to eye with him so on one mission to stop the brotherhood of evil from destroying the world Mento and the other members Robot man, Negative Man and Elasti-Girl were trapped and I was forced to choose between saving them and letting the Brotherhood of Evil escape or letting them die but stop the Brotherhood of Evil."

"I choose saving their life. I thought Mento would be glad because I saved their lives and finally mastered changing into big animals like a t-rex, I was wrong and instead of thanking me he yelled at me for disobeying an order and said that because of me the Brotherhood got away."

"I could not take being yelled at anymore so I quit the team and left I was 16 by then using my money I followed my dream of being an actor which led me to Hollywood were I got a job acting as extraterrestrial character on a science-fiction television series, Space Trek: 2020 it got canceled because of lawsuits, so again without a job I went looking for a new place to live, I came to Jump City, where I met Robin the Dick Grayson version, Starfire, Raven, and Cyborg and we formed the Teen Titans."

"I switched my hero name back to Beast Boy after Galtry became a super villain by the name of Arsenal, he mocked the name "Changeling" so much that he ruined it for me. I should have broken his neck when I had the chance but again I let him live. Last time I checked he was serving 20 years in prison."

"One time during my first fight with Adonis me and him were doused with experimental chemicals which triggered the emergence of my primal side which I tend took keep hidden and even now it's telling me to kill all you if I have to but trust I am been controlling my primal side for 12 years I am in control, so the Beast got set loose but this time no one died instead the Beast battled Adonis for Raven's life, I managed to defeat him and save Raven's life."

"I was happy again because I found a true family who cared for each other. We have saved the world many times. I then met this girl named Terra she could control earth but she was not good at it, I thought I loved her till she betrayed us and broke my heart by siding with this guy named Slade who I also worked for but he went by a different name he was killed along with her and I rather not talk about her anymore."

"When we fought against Raven's father."

"Let me guess daddy issues the other Beast Boy joked about."

"Very bad daddy issues you see Raven is not fully human she part demon just as I say that every one says, what! Her father name was Trigon, you see there was this prophecy of Trigon's return that said, The Gem was born of evil's fire, The Gem shall be his portal, He comes to claim, he comes to sire, The end of all things mortal!"

"She was born to be the end of life yet she did something to me, Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin which allowed us to live after Trigon came into our world, we fought Trigon and almost lost but thanks to Robin finding Raven with the help of Slade who must have returned to life after we beat Trigon and life was restored."

"Then just a few hours ago me and my team along with the Doom Patrol were fighting the Brotherhood of Evil who had a black hole generator while we were fighting I saw my chance to destroy the black hole generator so I took the chance of setting the target to the base we were fighting in."

"I activated it to go off in 5 minutes the brotherhood of evil got away though I waited for everyone to get out before leavening just as I was about to leave a piece of debris blocked my path I was stuck with no way out the last thing I did before waking up here was telling Raven that I loved her and that it was fun fighting with each other than nothing till I woke up here. That's my life, you are lucky because not even the Titans now about my past all they know is that I worked with the Doom Patrol and they probably think that Mento and Rita are my parents."

"I am kinda tired from all that has happened do you have a place where I could rest up and try to come up with an idea to get back to my universe."

"So I will leave you with your thoughts about my life."

(YJ) Slade pov

"Rest up little green one I will have that thing inside you one way or another and with it I will be unstoppable."

* * *

**How do you like the updates?**

**(1) that is actually cannon in the comics look it up**

Don't forget to R&R


	7. Authors Note 2

Author Note

Sorry for this author's note starting the 5 of August I will be at boy scout camp for a week so no updates but I will be coming up with ideas for the story so don't worry plus go back and re read my story because I redid something's with the story

Thanks Noah Rhodes


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everybody I have news

I am not going to continue any of my stories sorry

April fools


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everybody I have news

The team meets a titan is now on indefinite hiatus till I figure out what I am going to do with it sorry


End file.
